


The Fire Rests at Midnight

by Fruitree451



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor!Dean, HP Next Generation, Hufflepuff!Cas, In which Dean and Cas grow up together and learn some magic and hoefully they're gonna be okay, John Winchester is an auror, M/M, Slow Build, Theyre in the same year as Albus and Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitree451/pseuds/Fruitree451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester was born, unbeknownst to him, his name was automatically added to a long list of names with a magic quill. The name of that list: Future Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br/>The Wizarding War is over, the Death Eaters put in Azkaban, the Great Hall rebuilt. Dean and his little brother Sam live a decent life with their father who hunts evil wizards for a living. When Dean turns 11, he gets his Hogwarts letter, where he goes off to learn magic, meet new people, and probably cause some trouble. Along the way, he befriends a rumpled-looking Hufflepuff named Castiel, and the two become best friends (and maybe more), while attempting to keep up with Hogwarts life and discovering that not all the evil wizards were put in Azkaban after the war; and that some may even be plotting for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Rests at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction! This first chapter is basically a prologue, and the actual story will start next chapter. Disclaimer: I am not British, so if the terminology is horribly American, I do apologize. Also as of now, no one is editing for me, so any grammar issues are 100% me and need to be pointed out so I can fix them and groan at my horrible editing skills.

When Dean Winchester was born, unbeknownst to him, his name was automatically added to a long list of names with a magic quill. The name of that list was Future Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
His mother was a witch from a long line of pure blooded witches and wizards, who went by the name of Campbell. His dad's father had been a wizard, too, before he walked out on his son as a baby. Needless to say, it came as a shock to John Winchester and his muggle mother when it turned out he was a wizard as well.  
The two of them, along with Dean and his little brother Sam, had lived happily for the first four years of his life in a small wizard community in Lawrence, Kansas. As a little kid, Dean often heard stories from his parents about the Great Wizarding War and Harry Potter and his friends, who stopped Lord Voldemort. Living in America, neither of his parents fought in the war because the majority of it took place in Britain, however, many of the Campbells got involved. They felt the need to represent "the good side of the purebloods, because so many of them turned to the dark side."  
A lot of them were killed in the battle, including Mary Winchester's own father. Death Eaters never took kindly to purebloods on the opposing side, and so the Campbells became a common subject of attack. By the time the war was over, and John and Mary Winchester settled in Kansas, attacks on her family were much less frequent. Most of the Death Eaters were locked up in Azkaban almost immediately, but there were still a few who managed to escape the clutches of the Aurors and the Ministry. One, who went by the name Azazel, happened to be one of the Death Eaters attacking the Campbell family. By the time he caught word of Mary Winchester living in Lawrence, Dean was four and Sam was six months old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He came on a Tuesday. No real special day, except that it happened to fall on Sammy's six month birthday. The day passed uneventfully, with Mary letting Dean have a little bit of ice cream to celebrate Sam's "milestone." He didn't see anything special about it, but said nothing at risk of jeopardizing his ice cream. His mom tucked him in as usual that night, but by then he noticed she seemed a little more tense than usual.  
"What's the matter, mommy?" he asked, holding his arms out for an extra hug.  
She smiled at him, and shook her head. "Nothing for you to worry about baby, I'm just a little concerned about something." She acknowledged his hug hands and squeezed him tight, leaning over his multitude of stuffed animals.  
"I love you," she said as she did every night, while Dean buried his face in her shirt. "And remember, angels are always watching over you." He finally broke away from the hug and snuggled in with his animals as she stood up and turned off his light. He blew her a kiss and she caught it from the doorway before walking downstairs to join his dad. Dean listened to their muffled voices for a few minutes before beginning to drift off to sleep.  
His parents voices slowly died down until they were speaking in hushed tones, as if they were being watched. A small pop, one that Dean was barley aware of, came from the room next door.

Mary looked up from the living room at the sound, and immediately glanced over at John in alarm.  
"Did you hear-?" She asked, looking slightly panicked. Her husband shook his head.  
"I'm sure it's nothing."  
Mary eyed him wearily for a moment before starting to settle back into the sofa, when all of a sudden Sam decided to wake up and start crying. Without a moments hesitation, she sprang from her seat and raced up the stairs past Dean's room and straight into Sam's.

A figure stood near Sam's cradle, peering at the crying baby with minimal interest and twirling a thin stick in between his fingers - his wand.  
"Hello Mary," came the figure's icy voice. Mary stood stock still in front of the man, her eyes flicking between the wand in his hand and her baby in the crib. Her own fingers twitched for her wand and she realized with horror she'd left it downstairs. A moment later she heard the clunk of John's feet on the landing, and suddenly he was in front of her, sending a stunning spell at Azazel.  
In the moment of confusion, Mary jumped forward to scoop up her crying child, but not before the man grabbed her arm with such a strong grip she couldn't get out.  
"Good luck escaping me this time, girl," he hissed in her ear.  
"Sam!" she cried, still trying to reach the baby. John, instead, got to the crib and grabbed Sam, rushing him into the hallway, where Dean had stumbled out of his room at all the commotion. John shoved Sam into his older sons arms and pointed at the front door.  
"Take your brother outside outside as fast as you can and don't look back!" he cried, giving his terrified looking son a small push towards the stairs. As soon as they were heading out the door, he turned back to the nursery.  
"AVADA -" he started, as Mary's eyes widened, but he was cut off by Azazel raising his wand and shouting "INCENDIO!"  
Flames shot out the end of his wand toward the ceiling and kept going, engulfing the room. "INCENDIO!" He shouted once more, this time pointing closer to Mary's head as she screamed. With a crack he was gone, but the fire was very much still there. For a few seconds John tried to get to his wife, but after seeing it was impossible, he ran out of the burning room, eyes stinging from the smoke. 

Dean had woken up as soon as he heard shouting, and he'd run out in his pajamas only to be handed his baby brother and told to run and not look back. He did the best he could, trotting to the middle of their yard with his baby brother in his arms.  
"Don't worry, I got you Sammy," he whispered into the baby's head. When he turned around, he could see smoke coming out of Sam's room, and his dad came barreling out soon after as the flames engulfed even more of their house.  
"Where's mommy?" asked Dean, looking at his dad in his slightly singed t shirt and his wand still in his hand. Firefighters and neighbors were starting to make their way to the burning house so he quickly tucked it into his jeans pocket. John just shook his head sadly at his son, tears still dancing in his eyes as the three Winchesters watched their home burn down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, they didn't really have a home. Grief stricken and revenge bound, John Winchester led his boys around the country, sleeping in crappy motels, driving for hours in his old Chevy Impala, and hunting down the wizards who'd caused him so much pain. They lived a lot like muggles, Dean later realized, for the couple of years they traveled around the country, because their dad had always been more comfortable doing things that way. By the time Dean was six, they'd been all around the country, and he'd seen his fair share of interesting American wizards.  
One night, in yet another run down bar for traveling wizards, John struck up a conversation with a man who lived in England. He told him about the Aurors, the people who worked with the Ministry of Magic to capture and imprison evil wizards. In no time, John had shipped his boys overseas to England to start a new life and train to become am Auror, instead of simply chasing wizards around the country. There, at least Sam and Dean had a home, and their life was pretty normal, even for a wizards' standards. They went to muggle school, made a few friends, and listened to the adventurous stories from John's times hunting wizards down. Then, when Dean turned eleven, an owl arrived with a letter to Hogwarts.


End file.
